The Breakfast Club AU
The Breakfast Club AU is an AU (Alternate Universe) within the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom. In the AU, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup and Jack Frost are portrayed as characters from the 1985 film, The Breakfast Club. This is considered a sub-scenario to Modern AU. About this AU In this AU, the characters are handed the roles of Claire Standish (a prom queen), John Bender (a deliquent), Allison Reynolds (an outcast), and Brian Johnson (a geek), who are high schools students that are forced to spend their Saturday morning in detention. In the beginning, the characters do not like each other because of their superficial differences. Each must write an essay about who they think they are under the supervision of their vice principal. In the interim of those nine hours, "they would probably write something close to what the world sees of them, and what they have been brainwashed into believing of themselves," but they end the day with a new level of self-awareness and compassion. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is portrayed as Brian Johnson, an intelligent pupil who is secluded from social circles because he doesn't fit in. He is always looking to seek acceptance from the popular crowd and can never get it. His primary goal is to be a straight A student who impresses his unsatisfiable father. What he learns is most important is accepting himself. Jack Frost For the Jarida pairing, he's cast as Andrew Clark, an athlete who is aloof, confrontational, and standoffish in the beginning because he can't take control of his own life at home. For the Jackunzel and Jelsa pairings, Jack can also be cast as John Bender. Merida DunBroch Merida is cast as Allison Reynolds, a "moody basket cast" who keeps to herself because she also doesn't fit in. Throughout her time in detention she learns that she is not the only one in the group who feels like an outcast. She discovers that her unhappiness in her home life is not her fault, and that everyone has problems at home. Rapunzel Corona In the version with Elsa as Claire, she is cast as an adopted child who lives with Eugene under Mother Gothel's roof, an escort who raises orphans for foster care checks. For Jackunzel and Eugunzel pairings, Rapunzel can be cast as Claire Standish. Extra Characters Flynn Rider For the Eugelsa and Eugunzel pairings, Eugene is cast as John Bender, an arrogant, flirty criminal who uses shrewd diction, intellect, and sharp wit to talk circles around his targets, seemingly treating authority as a joke. His sarcasm and conceit is a defense mechanism. He learns that being kind isn't necessarily a bad thing, but first, he came off as the tough guy who couldn't care less, and no one really knew him at all. Initially, the Bender character took great pleasure in making the others uncomfortable, such as ridiculing Andrew, and making insincere sexual advances towards Claire. Bender had the most rivalry with Andrew and Claire becayse they came from complete opposites of the "high-school spectrum." He seemed to be surprisingly skilled at climbing and sports in general. He "could care less about trigonometry" but takes shop, and it's implied that he is quite good at it. Queen Elsa For Eugelsa and Jelsa, Elsa is cast as Claire Standish, a prom queen who is viewed by her classmates as thinking she is above everyone else, spoiled beyond belief, materialistic, and sheltered. She is beautiful and rich, which makes everyone assume that her life is perfect. In reality, she feels the need to escape it. She, like the other Breakfast Club characters, deals with a dysfunctional homeand several insecurities that are masked by an image of perfection, making her very soft at heart and emotionally vulnerable. Claire's character never doubted John when he told the group about his abusive parents, possibly because Claire herself has first hand experience with what it's like to be not taken seriously in the same regard. Captain of the Guards He plays Richard Vernon, a strict vice principal who does not take kindly to jokes about him. He also starts to wonder on how the kids will turn out in the future, and shows serious anxiety and fear in knowing that the incoming generation will be running the world when he is an old man. At the end of the movie, the kids didn't write the assignment he wanted them to; instead they wrote that he can't accept who they are and how he failed to break them. Mother Gothel When Eugene is cast as John Bender, Gothel is his emotionally abusive guardian. Violet Parr Known Examples Fanfiction *The Breakfast Club (RotBFTD Style) by Otherwise_Unbroken *The not-so-Breakfast Club by FloralrmaTylee Mockup Art breakfast_club_au;_the_athlete_by_supereilonwypevensie-d8nnlqh.jpg|''The Athlete'' breakfast_club_au;_the_basketcase_by_supereilonwypevensie-d8nnpzw.jpg|''The Basket case'' breakfast_club_au;_the_brain_by_supereilonwypevensie-d8nntv3.jpg|''The Brain'' breakfast_club_au;_the_criminal_by_supereilonwypevensie-d8nnrgh.jpg|''The Criminal'' breakfast_club_au;_the_princess_by_supereilonwypevensie-d8nnsn9.jpg|''The Princess'' irotbtd__breakfast_club__1_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyuvg.png irotbtd__breakfast_club__2_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyvj7.png irotbtd__breakfast_club__3_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyvr0.png breakfast_club_au__violet_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyxb0.png breakfast_club_au__flynn_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyw08.png breakfast_club_au__rapunzel_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyxly.png breakfast_club_au__jack_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyxhg.png breakfast_club_au__hiccup_by_supereilonwypevensie-d6zyxqu.png hqdefault4XJW2IZJ.jpg Fanart tumblr_ppilltwEhu1v6xcc2o4_1280.jpg tumblr_ppilltwEhu1v6xcc2o5_1280.jpg tumblr_ppilltwEhu1v6xcc2o3_1280.jpg tumblr_ppilltwEhu1v6xcc2o2_1280.jpg tumblr_ppilltwEhu1v6xcc2o1_1280.jpg Category:AUs Category:The Big Four Category:Fanfiction